devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Order
Team Order Soruce: http://www.tcgapp.com/viewtopic.php?f=268&t=4619 To get the most out of your best cards, team order is very important. To understand team order, you must first understand how the battle system in DMT works. Battle Cycle *Your Leader Card attacks 1st. *The 1st enemy card attacks *Your 2nd card attacks *Enemy 2nd card attacks *Your 3rd card attacks *Enemy 3rd card attacks *Your 4th card attacks *Enemy 4th card attacks *Your 5th card attacks *Enemy 5th card attacks *Cycle repeats until one side win If the enemy card is dead, it will go to the next enemy card that is able to hit The goal of team ordering should be to kill as many enemies as possible before they are able to attack, and to have as many cards survive as possible until they can attack. The earlier a card attacks, the higher the chance it has to attack an enemy card that has not attacked and killing it before it can. Of course, this logic not apply in The Core battles where there is only a single enemy, so there are different strategies for team ordering for that. For normal/boss battles: *Lead with your highest AP card This card will always get to attack without getting attacked first. Therefore you should make it your best offensive card. Even if it does not have the most HP/DP/rank, as long as it has the most AP and/or very good attack options you should make it your leader. I see a lot of players with low AP (Under 5000 or so) cards as lead, which is not very good. *High AP cards should be prioritized first *High HP/DP cards should be prioritized LAST The tanky cards have a better chance of surviving to get their attack in. You must balance the AP against HP/DP when deciding where to put the card in your team. Front 3 cards: *Should have strong single target skills (AP or AP/HP-based) They have a higher chance of randomly hitting cards before they attack. Extreme Strike, Blood Prison, Torso Blow, or Sky-Breaking Claw are some good examples. *Or have AoE AP reduction skills, Since they will more likely hit the boss before the boss (and other cards) get a chance to attack. Pain Death Curse and Mystic Ice Storm are good examples. Last 3 cards: *Should have HP-based all-hitting skills Because the likelihood that they hit an enemy card that has not gone yet is not very high, but the odds that there are enemy cards that have taken some damage that will be finished by AoE are somewhat good. For example, Extreme Qigong Cannon or Mastery Death Card. *Or HP or HP/AP-based single-target skills To give them more damage output on bosses. Skills like Sky-Breaking Claw or Qigong Explosion are good. Of course this is just a general guideline, your mileage may vary depending on what stats your lineup has exactly. The Core battles *Order doesn't matter as much, since it's just your leader attacks, the core attacks twice, then your other cards attack. As with normal battles you want to lead with your best offensive card, but the rest doesn't matter. *Just stack as many AP reducing skills in your party as you can. *Single target skills are also good.